walkingdeadfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Galeria de Capas
Este artigo apresenta, todas imagens capas do universo "The Walking Dead", como promos, posters e teasers. A série The Walking Dead, foi criada em 2003 pelo escritor Robert Kirkman, que desenvolveu primeiramente os quadrinhos, junto com Tony Moore e Charlie Adlard. Anos depois, a série foi ganhando outras adaptações, como séries de TV, série litéraria, vídeo games, jogos de entertenimento e aplicativos para celular. Série em Quadrinhos Logotipos Capas dos Volumes Volume 1-Days Gone Bye.jpg|Volume 1: Days Gone Bye Volume 2.jpg|Volume 2: Miles Behind Us Volume 3-Safety Behind Bars.jpg|Volume 3: Safety Behind Bars Volume 4-The Heart's Desire.jpg|Volume 4: The Heart's Desire Volume 5-The Best Defense.jpg|Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6-This Sorrowful Life.jpg|Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life The Calm Before comic.jpg|Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8-Made to Suffer.jpg|Volume 8: Made to Suffer Volume 9-Here We Remain.jpg|Volume 9: Whta We Remain]] Volume 10-What We Become.jpg|Volume 10: What We Become Fear The Hunters.jpg|Volume 11: Fear The Hunters Volume 12-Life Among Them.jpg|Volume 12: Life Among Them Too Far Gone.jpg|Volume 13: Too Far Gone 019dnq.jpg|Volume 14: No Way Out 5.jpg|Volume 15: We Find Ourselves Volumen 16.jpg|Volume 16: A Larger World 1000px-Vol17cov.png|Volume 17: Something To Fear Volumen 18 cover.jpg|Volume 18: What Comes After WD Cover Vol 19.jpg|Volume 19: March To War AOW Part One Cover.png|Volume 20: All Out War – Part One Alloutwarpt2.png|Volume 21: All Out War – Part Two TWDV22.jpeg|Volume 22: A New Beginning Volume23.jpeg|Volume 23: Whispers Into Screams Volume24.jpg|Volume 24: Life And Death Volume25.jpg|Volume 25: No Turning Back Capas das Edições Edição 1.jpg|Edição 1 Edição 2.jpg|Edição 2 Edição 3.jpg|Edição 3 Edição 4.jpg|Edição 4 Edição 5.jpg|Edição 5 Edição 6.jpg|Edição 6 Issue 7.jpg||Edição 7 Issue 8.jpg|Edição 8 Issue 9.jpg|Edição 9 Issue 10.jpg|Edição 10 11.jpg|Edição 11 12.jpg|Edição 12 13.jpg|Edição 13 14.jpg|Edição 14 15.jpg|Edição 15 16.jpg|Edição 16 17.jpg|Edição 17 18.jpg|Edição 18 19.png|Edição 19 20.jpg|Edição 20 21.jpg|Edição 21 22.jpg|Edição 22 23.jpg|Edição 23 24.jpg|Edição 24 25.jpg|Edição 25 26.jpg|Edição 26 27.jpg|Edição 27 28.jpg|Edição 28 29.jpg|Edição 29 30.jpg|Edição 30 31.jpg|Edição 31 32.jpg|Edição 32 33.jpg|Edição 33 34.jpg|Edição 34 35.jpg|Edição 35 36.jpg|Edição 36 37.jpg|Edição 37 38.jpg|Edição 38 39.jpg|Edição 39 40.jpg|Edição 40 41.jpg|Edição 41 42.jpg|Edição 42 43.jpg|Edição 43 44.jpg|Edição 44 45.jpg|Edição 45 46.jpg|Edição 46 47.jpg|Edição 47 48.jpg|Edição 48 49.jpg|Edição 49 50.jpg|Edição 50 51.jpg|Edição 51 52.jpg|Edição 52 53.jpg|Edição 53 54.jpg|Edição 54 55.jpg|Edição 55 56.jpg|Edição 56 57.jpg|Edição 57 58.jpg|Edição 58 59.jpg|Edição 58 60.jpg|Edição 60 61.jpg|Edição 61 62.jpg|Edição 62 63.jpg|Edição 64 64.jpg|Edição 64 65.jpg|Edição 65 66.jpg|Edição 66 67.jpg|Edição 67 68.jpg|Edição 68 69.jpg|Edição 69 70.jpg|Edição 70 71.jpg|Edição 71 72.jpg|Edição 72 73.jpg|Edição 73 74.jpg|Edição 74 75.jpg|Edição 75 76.jpg|Edição 76 77.jpg|Edição 77 78.jpg|Edição 78 79.jpg|Edição 79 80.jpg|Edição 80 81.jpg|Edição 81 82.jpg|Edição 82 83.jpg|Edição 83 84.jpg|Edição 84 85.jpg|Edição 85 86.jpg|Edição 86 87.jpg|Edição 87 88.jpg|Edição 88 89.jpg|Edição 89 90.jpg|Edição 90 91.jpg|Edição 91 92.jpg|Edição 92 93.jpg|Edição 93 94.jpg|Edição 94 95.jpg|Edição 95 96.jpg|Edição 96 97.jpg|Edição 97 98.jpg|Edição 98 99.jpg|Edição 99 100.jpg|Edição 100 101.jpg|Edição 101 102.png|Edição 102 103.jpg|Edição 103 104.jpg|Edição 104 105.jpg|Edição 105 106.jpg|Edição 106 107.jpg|Edição 107 108.jpg|Edição 108 109.jpg|Edição 109 110.jpg|Edição 110 111.jpg|Edição 111 Edição 112.jpg|Edição 112 113.jpg|Edição 113 114-1.jpg|Edição 114 115.png|Edição 115 116.jpg|Edição 116 117.jpg|Edição 117 118-1.jpg|Edição 118 119.jpg|Edição 119 120.jpg|Edição 120 121.jpg|Edição 121 122.jpg|Edição 122 123.jpg|Edição 123 124.jpg|Edição 124 125.jpg|Edição 125 126.jpg|Edição 126 127.jpg|Edição 127 128.jpg|Edição 128 129.jpg|Edição 129 130.png|Edição 130 131.jpeg|Edição 131 132.jpg|Edição 132 Cover 133.jpg|Edição 133 Edição 134.jpeg|Edição 134 135.png|Edição 135 136.png|Edição 136 Issue 137.png|Edição 137 138.jpg|Edição 138 139.jpg|Edição 139 140.jpeg|Edição 140 141.jpeg|Edição 141 142.png|Edição 142 143.png|Edição 143 144.jpg|Edição 144 145.png|Edição 145 146.jpg|Edição 146 147.jpg|Edição 147 148.jpg|Edição 148 149.jpg|Edição 149 150.jpg|Edição 150 Capas Alternativas ColoredAnniIssue1.jpg|Edição 1 Issue 1 AP Edition.png|Edição 1 (Artist Proof Edition) Issue 1 Special.png|Edição 1 Issue1WWVariant.png|Edição 1 Issue1WWVariant2.png|Edição 1 The Walking Dead Nashville Cover by Mico Suayan-375.jpg|Edição 1 ThCAR2FH75.jpg|Edição 1 Wizard con variant.jpg|Edição 1 NYCC Issue 1.jpg|Edição 1 WWV5.png|Edição 1 WWV6.png|Edição 1 Emerald City ComicCon WalkingDead Cover.jpg|Edição 1 WalkingDead-ECCC-BW.jpg|Edição 1 TWD1_WizWorldAustin2013_p1-LO.jpg|Edição 1 Juan Jose Ryp “The Walking Dead Escape” Variant.png|Edição 1 33blue.jpg|Edição 33 34 second print.jpg|Edição 34 Issue_50_(2nd).jpg|Edição 50 50half.jpg|Edição 50 Issue_75Alt.jpg|Edição 75 834f3153c2f1f88a32e479f5a30be.jpg|Edição 75 75variant.jpg|Edição 75 78variant.jpg|Edição 78 81variant.jpg|Edição 81 WD85-196x300.png|Edição 85 TWD85-041-590x906.jpg|Edição 85 97490 s0.jpg|Edição 86 Wd85v.jpg|Edição 87 88var.jpg|Edição 88 94_cover.jpg|Edição 94 TWD94_IE_94.jpg|Edição 94 97reprint.png|Edição 97 98reprint.png|Edição 98 99reprint.png|Edição 99 100 3rd Print.jpg|Edição 100 Walking-dead100-second-print.jpg|Edição 100 TWD100Sean.jpg|Edição 100 ToddVariant.jpg|Edição 100 Walking-Dead-Ryan.jpg|Edição 100 100_variantbw.png|Edição 100 twd100cover_silvestri.jpg|Edição 100 walkingdead100coverbryan.jpg|Edição 100 Issue_100_Cover.png|Edição 100 100escape.jpg|Edição 100 lucille.jpg|Edição 100 Issue 100 blank sketch cover.jpg|Edição 100 Walking Dead 100 Variant F.jpg|Edição 100 Issue 101 Alternate.jpg|Edição 101 101 2nd Print.jpg|Edição 101 Issue 102 Lucile.jpg|Edição 102 103var.png|Edição 103 106_adlard.jpg|Edição 106 106var.png|Edição 106 109sketch.png|Edição 109 F-TheWalkingDead1151c0bd6e001325c6.jpg|Edição 112 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-1-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-2-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-3-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-4-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-5-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-6-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-7-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-8-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-9-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 The-Walking-Dead-Issue-115-10-195x300.jpg|Edição 115 Image-the-walking-dead-issue-115m.jpg|Edição 115 115 cover NYCC.PNG|Edição 115 Issue 115N.jpg|Edição 115 ThCAYVFIU9.jpg|Edição 115 STK621592.jpg|Edição 115 spawn of the dead twd inspired.jpg|''The Walking Dead'' (Inspiredo em Spawn da Edição 222) Issue 129 cover.png|Edição 129 (2014 April Fool's Cover) Issue 129 SDCC 2014 Exclusive.png|Edição 129 (SDCC 2014 Exclusive) 132 Variant.jpg|Edição 132 (Loot Crate Exclusive) TWD150 TonyMooreCover.jpg|Edição 150 (Variante de Tony Moore) TWD150 JasonLatourCover.jpg|Edição 150 (Variate de Jason Latour) TWD150_RyanOttleyCover.jpg|Edição 150 (Variante de Ryan Ottley) TWD150_Cover-blank.jpg|Edição 150 Teasers 1283962-walking dead special edition page 1 super.jpg|Edição 1 Issue_50_(Variant).jpg|Edição 50 walkingdead50coverfull.jpg|Edição 50 Issue_50_Full.jpg|Edição 50 Issue_100.jpg|Edição 100 twd100cover_adlard_incentive.jpg|Edição 100 Issue_106_warparound.JPG|Edição 106 10-TWD115Teasers Reveal-final.jpg|Edição 115 AOW115SP.jpg|Edição 115 144_Wrap-around_cover.png|Edição 144 Promos LucilleTease.jpg|Edição 100 A New Beginning Promo.jpg|Edição 127 TheWalkingDead127 Andrea Promo.jpg|Edição 127 Maggie 127 Promo.jpg|Edição 127 WalkingDead127PromoRick-s.jpg|Edição 127 Out_This_Week_128.jpg|Edição 128 Wd-129-thisweek-s.jpg|Edição 129 130Promo.jpg|Edição 130 Issue 131 Promo.png|Edição 131 132 Out This Week.png|Edição 132 133 Out This Week.png|Edição 133 134 Out This_Week.png|Edição 134 Wd-cover-135-outthisweek.png|Edição 135 Issue136Teasar.jpg|Edição 136 Issue 137 Teaser.png|Edição 137 Issue 138 Promo.png|Edição 138 139 Out This Week.png|Edição 139 Issue 140 Promo.png|Edição 140 Issue 141 Promo.png|Edição 141 Issue 142 Promo.png|Edição 142 Issue 143 Promo.png|Edição 143 Issue 144 Promo.png|Edição 144 Issue 145 Promo.png|Edição 145 Issue 146 Promo.png|Edição 146 Issue 147 Promo.png|Edição 147 Issue 148 Promo.png|Edição 148 Issue 149 Promo.png|Edição 149 Issue 150 Promo.png|Edição 150 Capa do Volume Especial All Out War AP Edition.png|All Out War AP Edition (Volume 20 e Volume 21) Livros de Capa Dura Book One.jpg|Livro 1 Book Two.jpg|Livro 2 Book Three.jpg|Livro 3 Book Four.jpg|Quatro 4 Book Five.jpg|Livro 5 Book Six.jpg|Livro 6 Book Seven.jpg|Livro 7 Book Eight.jpg|Livro 8 Book Nine.jpg|Livro 9 Book Ten.jpg|Livro 10 Book Eleven.jpg|Livro 11 Book Twelve.jpg|Livro 12 Capas dos Omnibus Deluxes Omnibus (1).jpg|Volume 1 Omnibus_Deluxe_Vol_2.jpg|Volume 2 TWD_Delux_Omnibus_Vol_3.jpg|Volume 3 Omnibus4.png|Volume 4 Omnibus_5_Cover.jpeg|Volume 5 Cala Alternativa No way out variant wide spread.jpg|Volume 4 Capas dos Compêndios Compendio 1.jpg|Compêndio 1 Compendio 2.jpg|Compêndio 2 Compendium 3.jpg|Compêndio 3 Compêndios de Capa Dura Biblecom.png|Compendium One Compendium Two Hardcover.jpeg|Compendium Two Newyorkcompendium.png|New York Comic-Con Exclusive Capa Alternativa Compendium 3 Exclusive.jpg |Compendium Three (Variante de Barnes & Noble) The Walking Dead: Especiais Wdmichonne p0.jpg|Michonne Special The Governor Special Main.jpeg|The Governor Special Walking Dead Tyreese Special.jpg|Tyreese Special Capas Alternativas The Gov Special Alternate 1.jpeg|The Governor Special The Gov Special Alternate 2.jpeg|The Governor Special Michonne Alternate 1.jpeg|Michonne Special Edição Coletiva Walking_Dead_Free_Comic_Book_Day.jpg|Free Comic Book Day Special The Covers TWD The covers.jpg|The Covers - Volume 1 The Covers Volume 2.jpg|The Covers - Volume 2 The Walking Dead: Script Book Script_Book.jpg|Script Book Série de TV Logos Logotipos Oficiais da AMC Logotipos de Tema de Abertura Posters das Temporadas TWDS1.jpg|1ª Temporada TWDTemp2.jpg|2ª Temporada - Parte 1 The_walking_dead_2_poster2.jpeg|2ª Temporada - Parte 2 TWDTemp3.jpg|3ª Temporada - Parte 1 TWDSeason3Part2.jpg|3ª Temporada - Parte 2 TWDSeason4.jpg|4ª Temporada - Parte 1 TWDTemp4P2.jpg|4ª Temporada - Parte 2 TWDSeason5.jpg|4ª Temporada - Parte 1 TWD5Part2.jpg|5ª Temporada - Parte 2 Poster-Part1Season6.jpg|6ª Temporada - Parte 1 TWD S6B Official Key Art.jpg|6ª Temporada - Parte 2 Elenco Principal Elenco1.jpg Elenco2.jpg Elenco3.jpg ElencoSeason4.jpg Elenco5.jpg Elenco6.jpg Categoria:The Walking Dead Categoria:Galerias